One Sleeping Archaeologist and a Colonel
by agrepina
Summary: After the events of COTG and The Enemy Within Jack does some thinking about what Daniel means to him. pure friendship! Events of the movie are mentioned. I know it's been done before but this is my take.


Jack was watching Daniel sleep. The young man was sprawled on his couch in the living room; his hands resting on his chest and slowly falling and rising with the calm inhalations of sleep. His head was turned towards Jack, in what seemed an uncomfortable angle. Still Jack couldn't bring himself to wake him up. It had been very trying to get him to sleep in the first place. Jack was willing to compromise for some sleep in exchange for a neck ache. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight in front of him. The colonel was quite sure that Daniel wouldn't appreciate to be observed so closely when sleeping. But he didn't really care. Besides this was his house, his couch and Daniel didn't have to know, did he?

Physically he hadn't changed much in the one year on Abydos. Maybe his hair was a bit longer and lighter than before. Probably due to the desert sun. It was unbelievable that Jack O'Neill remembered every detail of the geek who accompanied a military team on their first trip through the Stargate. Especially because he hadn't been aware of the fact that he had studied Daniel Jackson so closely until now. His disheveled appearance with the glasses, which threatened to fall off his nose. His sincere blue eyes, the almost boyish look that sometimes concealed the courage and wisdom this man had inside him. Jack envied Daniel's unbreakable trust in the good in people.

After one year of retirement Jack had slowly began to rediscover what good was still left in _himself_. This young stranger had been able to see it, even though Jack had done everything to bury every hint of humanity deep inside. So why shouldn't he be able to? Daniel hadn't stop believing in him. He had even given his life for him. A life Jack had already sacrificed by that time. Daniel had saved him. He remembered the blast Daniel had taken for him. But the man had saved more than his life. He had saved his soul. There couldn't be a price tag to the debt he was in.

How was he going to look Daniel in the eye now. He had practically dragged him back from his surrogate family. With Sha're taken and his idyllic life on Abydos lost , Daniel was back to the world he was so willing to give up one year ago. This was not the way Jack had intended to pay his debt to Daniel .

After Jack had returned from the first mission to Abydos, he noticed that he didn't know a thing about the young man he liked to call his friend. First he had intended to try to rebuild his old life and bury the Stargate mission in his memory. After all he had to honor his promise to the man who saved his life. Besides for the remainder of the world, apart from the couple air force majors who had returned from that mission and were by the way all in Daniels dept, Dr. Daniel Jackson was officially dead anyway. But things developed different. He was no longer the man he used to be. How could he expect his life to be like before.

Retirement had left him a lot of free time. Jack had done some research on Daniel Jackson. Daniel's work was amazing. Obviously he was a very brilliant man. But Jack could easily imagine that for someone, who didn't know about the Stargate, it was quite crazy, to say the least, and since only a bunch of people knew about the gate, Daniels reputation among his fellow scientists was not very good. It was a pity what kind of taunt he had had to put up. Despite of all that Daniel had never drawn back. Jack admired him for that. Every detail he had learned about the guy made him respect Daniel even more.

Jack had been so happy to see him alive and well back on Abydos. Of course it didn't suit his reputation to show his affection right away. Besides Daniel was so easy! Jack had enjoyed the irritation on Daniels face when he had strode past him to greet Skaara. It was a priceless moment and he had loved every second. Mostly because he had never imagined that he would experience it.

Daniel choose that moment to mumble a few incoherent words. Maybe it was in Abydonian. He slowly turned his head a bit and a stray of his lengthy hair fell over his face, which he brushed away with an annoyed movement of the back of his hand. Jack put the comforter which got pushed away in the process back in place. Daniel stilled again.

It was a bit selfish but the colonel was pleased to finally have the opportunity to do something for his young friend. Daniel Jackson his friend; Jack liked the thought. But it was more than that. Jack had unknowingly appointed himself to his protector. Daniel was a good man but from the first moment on extraterrestrial soil it became obvious to the colonel that Daniel was so very untalented in self preservation that Jack wondered how he had managed to stay alive back on earth until that day. He would need a great deal of training to protect himself on the field but until then the colonel intended to do everything to protect his extraordinary young friend.

Although today he had gotten to know a side of Daniel, he couldn't possibly learn from his academic work or his file. The archaeologist was stubborn and impulsive. Two qualifications that didn't go very well with dangerous field work on foreign planets. The appearance of Apophis and his queen had caught them by surprise. Jack should have known that Daniel wouldn't be able to contain his emotions by the first sight of his wife after her abduction. But to be honest who would have been able to guess that the beautiful Sha're had become host to Amaunet by then?! His heart skipped a beat as Daniel was suddenly flying through the air. The man crashed into the wall and fell to the floor in an uncoordinated heap. Jack had really screwed up his first job in protecting Daniel Jackson. _Way to go Jack!_ At least he had learned a valuable lesson: always expect the unexpected when it comes to Daniel.

They were overpower before Jack could check on his unconscious teammate. So Jack could really do nothing but watch Daniel be dragged to the cell. He only hoped they didn't hurt him further in the process. The serpent servants of Apophis threw them all in the cold stone cell. The crowd already inside didn't care much about the new prisoners. So Jack could finally check on Daniel. Captain was already on his side. Luckily Daniel seemed not much hurt though. If anything he was suffering a concussion. Another fact about Daniel: the guy had a pretty hard head that did suit his stubbornness. Captain Carter had gently probed Daniels skull and when she was done she laid his head on her lap. Maybe he was getting more then one protector? Jack had already witnessed that Daniel had this thing with people. When they really got to know him once, everyone hold him in high esteem. When it became apparent that Daniel would take his time to come to, Jack decided to check out their cell. After all they had to find a way out in one healthy piece. Jack didn'f find a way out but he found Skaara. Then Daniel woke up with a start. He looked a bit pale and shaken. The SGC MO definitely was going to spend some time with him. But for now he had to handle himself and Jack was confident that his stubbornness would keep him up as much as he had to and even more.

Jacks thoughts were interrupted when Daniel became a bit restless in his sleep again. He scrunched up his face and brought up a hand to his head. Apparently he was still abused by a headache.

Back at the SGC Dr.Warner had prescribed some painkillers and rest. Meanwhile Jack had learned something else about Daniel. For a smart man he was unbelievably dense when it came to his own wellbeing. By the time they had returned from Chulak, Daniel hadn't slept more than a couple hours since Sha're was taken. On top of it he was suffering a concussion. Still he had refused to rest. And then the whole story with Charlie Kawalsky went down. Poor Charlie, nobody deserved a fate like that. Another good man had died in the hands of the Goauld and Jack was afraid he wouldn't be the last. At least Teal'c got to proof himself and gain the trust of the SGC. One friend gone, one gained. _Oh god what kind of a sick thought is that?!_ But if they wanted to have a chance against the damn snakes they could use every friend they could possibly find.

First Jack had planned to stick around to help set up some primary security protocols. It was obvious that General Hammond did count on him. After all Jack was the most authorized military personnel on gate travel. George Hammond was obviously a very wise man and there was a lot of work to do before they had everything up and running in the mountain. Besides after everything that had happened he couldn't just go to bed and sleep. But he had a drastic change of heart when he spotted Daniel Jackson. The SGC would have to manage the night without Colonel Jack O'Neill. Besides he was confident that Captain Carter would be just happy to cover for him. The guy looked terrible. He sat by the conference table in the briefing room over the gate room. He was completely zoned out, his face pale, dark blotches below the eyes, his arms tied around himself in a self hug. Jack had to call his name a couple times before he seemed to acknowledge his presence and smiled apologetically. Without a word Jack took him by the elbow and lead him out of the room. It felt as if this was the perfect moment to go whole military on Daniel. Then Jack grew a bit concerned because Daniel was so pliable and didn' bother to argue or even ask where they were going like he would normally. On the other hand this was much easier since. But as soon as the truck of the colonel came in sight Daniel had turned to Jack to ask where they were going. Jack answered with a curt 'surprise' and the young scientist didn't seem to mind. Daniel didn't fight him much on his plan, neither did he seem to be much intimidated by Jacks harsh and commanding attitude. Jack assumed it wasn't because he was OK with it but just because he was exhausted. And as if to proof that fact, he fell asleep the moment he sat down on the passenger seat. Daniel didn't wake up when the car had stopped outside Jacks house. The colonel had to call his name a couple times before Daniel opened his eyes and maneuvered himself out of the car into the house. Jack had given him a glass of water to take his meds and soon after Dr.Jackson had been deeply asleep on his couch in the living room.

So here they were, one sleeping archaeologist and a colonel of the Air Force.

It might be crazy but Daniel reminded him of his son. His curiosity, the will to see only the good things in people, the urge to do the right thing no matter what. Charlie had died when he was still a teen. But Jack knew he would have been very proud when Charlie had become someone like Daniel. Maybe that was why the man was sleeping on his couch right now and why he had been the one to be able to save Jack the first time. Daniel had come when Charlie had left. That had to mean something!

"What are you doing?"Daniel was looking at him with sleepy eyes. How long had he been awake looking at Jack like that?

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you!"

Daniel yawned. "Actually you didn't blink an eye for minutes. You alright?"

Jack berated himself for not noticing that Daniel had woken up and had caught Jack lost in deep thoughts like that. "I should ask you! You're the one with a concussion!" When did they reverse the roles here anyway!? He got to worry! He was the colonel, the team leader and protector! "You should go back to sleep."

"What are you doing anyway watching me sleep?" Jack should have known that the intimidating act of the colonel did only work when the scientist was half asleep. Daniel hadn't bought it the first time, he never would now.

"Just making sure that you are OK. You were in a rough shape. You practically lost consciousness the moment you found a soft spot to sit down."Oh god what had he gotten himself into?! He had let Daniel in. And he had done it willingly. Jack wasn't sure if this was a good thing. It was unfamiliar but he wouldn't deny that even though it was uncomfortable, at times it could certainly feel pretty good. Things were about to change. Not only for earth and the galaxy but also for Jack O'Neill. So he would have to wait and see.

"Funny don't remember fallin' asleep on your couch." Daniel scrunched up his face and massaged his temples. Unaware of the flow of thoughts and revelations in Jacks head.

And he didn't have to know yet. "You are pretty exhausted Daniel. Perhaps you should go to the guest room. A real bed would do you better."

"Why did you bring me here Jack. I don't want to cause you any trouble. I could have slept at the SGC."

"_Nah,_ the base is pretty busy right now. No quiet place back there."

"Sleep is overrated anyway!"

"Now this attitude needs to change Daniel. You need to take better care of yourself and be fit if you want to be on SG1."

That remark got Daniels attention. He was now looking directly at Jack. "I need to be on that team Jack. I will be on the team, right? I do everything it takes..."

Jack hadn't meant to agitate Daniel and if he wouldn't cut in the word flow of the man now Daniel might loose well deserved and needed sleep over it. That would be completely unnecessary because Jack wouldn't want Daniel anywhere but on his team. Jack smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about that now. I just wanted to say that you have to take better care of yourself."

Daniel seemed to accept that and he slowly relaxed until his eyes started to closed on their own. "I'm fine."

Sure you are! The man was more stubborn than Jack gave him credit for. "Go to sleep Daniel!"

"Yes sir." Daniel mumbled before he drifted off to a deep sleep.

And he is a smart ass too, Jack thought smiling.

* * *

Thank you Nyx Ro for the Beta! It took me quite a while to make it happen but here it is. I am very flattered that you took so an interest in my work.


End file.
